Season One
Season One of Claws permiered on TNT on June 11, 2017. It was, later, released on the streaming platform Hulu on May 11, 2018 and on DVD and Digital May 28, 2018.'Claws' Gets Season Two Premiere Date at TNT, New Trailer Synopsis One year after laudering money for the Dixie Mafia, the women of Nail Artisan of Manatee County strive to move away from the crime and migrate to a nail salon in Sarasota. Gifted less than promised and done with the neglect of her partner, Desna Simms lead her crew in a spiral to cover her tracks and burn the bridge to Uncle Daddy. Plot Arriving at Palmetto Plaza, excited for the approaching New Year, Desna Simms, Jennifer Husser, and Quiet Ann prepared for another busy day at Nail Artisan of Manatee County. The trio also throw a surprise for a released Polly Marks, whom joins them in their cheers and confetti until the arrival of her replacement Virginia Loc enters and makes a comment. Packed, the salon receives a visit from Roller Husser; Desna engaged in sex while the two conversed on the bonus that was promised from Uncle Daddy. Before leaving, Roller requested she make another stop at the clinic and launder its earnings for them. As Desna and Jennifer collected the clinic's earning, Kenneth Brickman warned her of the Russian men that sat idly in the lobby, despite her informing him to tell Roller. With Ann outside with the van, the women left, counted, recorded, and deposited the money to several banks in the area. Afterwards, Desna took a tour of her future nail salon in Sarasota before returning home, where she found her brother Dean Simms' drawings of their soon-to-be dream house. She tucks him to bed for the evening, performing their usual ritual. Later, Desna goes back to Nail Artisan, where Ann and Jennifer traveled to She She's, while Polly walked to her apartment, drank and watched wrestling. Meanwhile, Roller spoke to Uncle Daddy once more about Desna's bonus, but the conversation changed to Roller's reward for the mafia's operations. The women are surprised by the arrival of Polly at the part and commented on Ann leaving them for Beth, whom she engaged in sexual activity. Uncle Daddy makes an annoucement on stage, celebrating New Years and the successes of the year before pulling Desna aside and gifted her less than expected. Upset, she becomes cold towards Roller, expressing her distaste for being stuck in working further for the mafia. She, soon, chooses to leave. Shopping at a store, Jennifer found Polly weeping in the corner and tries to comfort her, learning Polly had to repay the money she stole before prison. Jennifer informed Desna of this and of Roller's new house, distaught over the unfair spread of wealth. She quickly learns that Virginia has been pursuing her lover as well as informing him of Polly's parole status. Kicking her out of the salon, Desna and the women taunted her and warned her to stay away from Roller Husser. Mandy Heiser phones Desna afterwards and informed her that she was late on her deposit, forcing her to come to Clay Husser about her bonus. With no avail, she continued her usual day until Kenneth tells her of the Russian men again; She and Ann went to the clinic, where building frustration leaves an unnerved Desna threatening the men to leave. The next working day, Desna splits her bonus between the women; she pulled Polly aside and informed her to come to her with any problems that arises. Desna visits Roller's house, taking money from a baggage when she overhears Virginia begging Roller to stop choking her. Disgusted, Desna alerts them of her presence, allowing Virginia to leave while Roller lept into the pool and sat on the side. Threading his eyebrows, she questioned how he has been since moving into the house, to which he answered that he enjoyed it and made a sexual advance. She rejected, knocks him into the pool, and made an attempt to drown Roller. Briefly unconscious, he punches her and began to assault her further until Virginia fires a shot through his left chest, where he bled in the pool. Quickly, the women hurried in pulling the body from the water and using the boat by the docks as a burial. Cast Main Cast *Niecy Nash as Desna Simms *Carrie Preston as Polly Marks *Judy Reyes as Quiet Ann *Karrueche Tran as Virginia Loc *Jenn Lyon as Jennifer Husser *Jack Kesy as Roller Husser *Kevin Rankin as Bryce Husser *Jason Antoon as Dr. Ken Brickman *Harold Perrineau as Dean Simms *Dean Norris as Uncle Daddy/Clay Husser Recurring Cast *Dale Dickey as Juanda Husser *Evan Daigle as Toby *Andrea Sooch as Riva *Angelica Ross as Relevance *Happy Anderson as Lamont *Jeff Daniel Phillips as Circus Episodes Videos Trailers Claws Hard PROMO TNT Claws Rebel PROMO TNT Claws Me And My Girls PROMO TNT Claws Series Premieres June 11th TRAILER TNT Claws Season 1 Recap EXCLUSIVE TNT References Navigation Category:Season One